Not Simply Black and White
by MellifluousMidnight
Summary: White is a girl with a fiery personality and a bright future to accompany it. N is a boy with the determination to make things right for Pokemon. What will become of these two when they meet? Based off of my run of Pokemon Black. Rated T because I honestly don't have a clue of what's going to happen as of now.\ (ツ) / . Ferriswheelshipping and possibly others as well!


A.N.- Alright! Well to get this thing started, I'd like to say that although it is set on the plot of the Black. I know most people when writing Ferriswheelshipping go with White, but Black is the version I have so I'm just going to go with it! I'll try to tell it in a different way others have, but that will be slightly difficult since it follows the same story...(Yes, I am unoriginal...) But I've always wanted to write a story like this so here I go! This is the first time I've actually written on this website in about two years (and on this account...) so forgive me if you find any mistakes. Well, that wraps this up, now onto the story!~

"Are you excited?"

"I'd be more nervous than anything..."

The delicate hands of the boy's sisters brushed invisible dust from his cloak, as they'd done a thousand times already.

"Just remember not to go crazy with all of this power that's being granted to you," the blonde of the two remarked.

"Indeed. It's always a good idea to be kind and humble," said the other, her soft pink eyes that matched her hair scanning over the boy in front of them.

The boy offered the two a smile.

"Yes, I know. Nothing is going to change after this moment," he said reassuringly.

The girls gave him a knowing look before continuing to groom him to perfection. After all, this was a big event.

"I wouldn't sound too sure of myself if I were you," said the pink headed one as she arranged the boy's garment to her pleasing.

"Yes, sometimes your sanity slips away when you have authority and you don't even realize it..." The blonde's eyebrows furrowed in concentration as the tried to tame his messy green hair, letting out a small huff when it wouldn't cooperate.

The boy cocked his head to side at the statement.

"How so?"

"You'd be surprised how often it happens..." Anthea shook her head sorrowfully, pale pink hair waving along with it.

"Really?"

Concordia nodded her head.

"It happens more than you think. It's one of the reasons teams of the past have failed."

She a brushed a few blonde strands of hair away from her face before observing her brother in front of her, fixing the few remaining flaws with his appearance.

"Enough talk of this."

A booming voice caught the attention of the three adoptive siblings. The man took long strides towards the boy while Anthea and Concordia scurried off to the next room, leaving the two greenettes in each other's presence. The older of the two gave the other a once-over before clearing his throat.

"Are you ready, N?"

The teen's gaze shifted to the large set of doors leading into the chamber of the night's event. He gave a slight nod and released a shaky breath he didn't realize he's been holding.

"Are you nervous?"

Blue-green eyes shifted back to the figure in front of him as he resisted the urge to wring his hands.

"A bit..."

The man hummed quietly in understanding before he placed a cold hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Don't disappoint me."

The boy nodded once as he took another shaky breath as the hand abandoned his shoulder, its owner brushing past the boy as if he were nothing and heading for the doors. He spared the boy one last glance, his hand on the door's handle, before turning back around and wordlessly walking into the room, the heavy doors unintentionally slamming behind him, causing the boy to jump slightly in his place. He clasped his hands together in front of him as he silently walked to where the man had previously been. All noise on the other side of the door had stopped, the only noise the boy could hear being the beating of his heart. He began twiddling his thumbs as he waited, each second passing making his heart hammer harder and the Butterfrees in his stomach become more frantic. He swallowed thickly as the man's intimidating voice resounded through the room. The boy's eyes closed as he attempted to calm his nerves.

_Everything will be fine, N, stop your worrying. These are the people you grew up with, there's no need to be nerv-_

The sound of the door swinging open interrupted his thoughts, eyes snapping open. The Sages stared at him as he did the same until one of them broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen among them.

"Master N, if you are ready..."

The boy took one more deep breath to compose himself before stepping through the doors. He felt all eyes on him as he walked down the aisle in the middle of the room, murmurs swimming not only through his ears but through his head as well.

_The Pokemon..._

His eyes scanned the crowd, a faces he had known since he was a child smiling at him, the newer recruits nodding their heads in respect, and the eyes of dozens of Pokemon watching him as he went, Pokemon he had known and talked to for years. His friends.

His mind wandered back to his childhood, to the Pokemon he had met. Many who had been broken, some who could be fixed, some who were far beyond repair. Their spirits were low and their once vibrant eyes dull. Neglected, alone...

...much like he had been.

It was during that time he decided that his only friends were those he found in Pokemon. They were the only ones who knew how he felt. They all shared a mutual relationship of comforting and healing one another, no betrayals, no lies, just the simple joy of being in pleasant company.

It was also during that time when he realized just how cruel people could be. People who would hurt Pokemon and not feel an ounce of remorse, who would destroy the trust of another and not regret a thing. Knowing there were people out there like that made him sick to his stomach.

_How could people be so heartless..._

Snapping out of his thoughts, his eyes focused back on the man before him, who was now barely a stride away from him, a golden crown in his hands. He inclined his head slightly at the man, while the other barely bowed his in return.

"Natural Harmonia Gropius," the boy's name rung throughout the spacious room, "Will you take over the responsibilities of this team, dedicating yourself to the freedom and well being of Pokemon?" He lifted the crown above his my head upon his words.

"I will," he responded in as strong a voice he could muster, closing his eyes, bowing his head to the man in front of him.

"Then I hereby pronounce you King of Team Plasma." He set the crown lightly on the boy's head. He slowly inclined his head, eyes opening to meet hard red ones that slid closed. The man bowed before him as he slowly turned to face the audience, who all bowed as well. The boy stared out at them for a moment before extending a hand out to them earning whoops as everyone stood and cheered. He smiled out into the sea of people, not because of his new position...

His smile widened as a sense of purpose swelled in his chest.

... but because things were finally going to change.


End file.
